1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to composition and methods for topical application to skin. More particularly, it relates to treatment of scars and rosacea, and other aspects of skin care.
2. Related Art
Conventional scar treatment does not adequately provide for other aspects of skin care. Conventional scar treatments are designed for application only to a local area containing a scar, not to skin generally. Often, the chemicals used in scar treatment products are not as desirable for use elsewhere on unscarred skin. This can result in unnecessary effort, expense, and complication when using various scar and skin care products to treat a scar and also care for the skin generally in surrounding areas.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by combining nourishing, natural products that benefit and promote the health of skin generally, and are also effective for treatment of scars and rosacea. This removes the expense of additional skin care products which, in turn, eliminates the extra effort and complication associated with using the additional products.